


Reward

by MilkyWayWishess



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Crowned magolor, F/M, Gijinka, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyWayWishess/pseuds/MilkyWayWishess
Summary: For being somewhat better, King Magolor rewards you~





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> another one smh

Panting, your naked body moist from sweat sat on the King of the universe’s lap, as you wiggled around in pleasure.

His majesty was.still fully clothed as he wore a devilish smirk, his crimson eyes gleaming with satisfaction at the sight of you, nude, and at his mercy.

“See, my dear? Good girls get rewarded for not retaliating.”

A rich and deep voice spoke out, teasing, of course, but that didn't matter to you, you just needed more friction down there..

Not feeling like replying, you just nodded and began whimpering helplessly, grinding your crotch against his, DESPERATE for friction.

“Ah ah ah!~”

He mockingly sung out.

“Do you really believe you deserve to go that far yet? You've been quite the bad girl lately!~”

He teases out, steadying your hips so you can't move them.

Your arms are bound together behind your back as you continuing wriggling against Magolor, knowing you'll get punished.

Delivering a swift slap to your thigh, you moaned out in pain as you felt his majesty's gloved hand caress the spot he hit.

“Good girls get rewards but bad girls get punishments, haven't we gone over this, (Name)?”

Thigh still throbbing in pain, you whimpered out a ‘yes’ as you could practically feel Magolor's face widen in pleasure.

Panting, your mouth was slightly parted, as you felt a gloved hand rest itself on you, as you felt a finger caress your mouth and your tongue.

Moaning at the contact, you let your mouth limp, as Magolor's finger rested in it.

Almost too caught up in the one spot he wasn't neglecting, you felt a rough tug at your left nipple.

Groaning out in pleasure, Magolor's finger muffled it somewhat.

It seems the vibrations of your voice had pleased him, as he continued taking turns to rub, pull, and fondle both of your breasts.

Moaning and groaning, you began to suck on his finger, eliciting a groan from the man behind you, turning you on even more.

Moving down the hand on your breast, you felt excitement swarm your already cloudy thoughts, as his gloved hands lightly traced your stomach down to your crotch.

Breath hitching, your felt his fingers lightly trace through your folds, a smirk adorning the King's face.

Leaning in closer to your ear, in the most seductive, dominant, and want-inducing voice he had, he whispered,

“Now's where the _real fun_ begins, wouldn't you say, my pet?”


End file.
